dreadball_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Judwan
The truest Player team, the Judwan lack any offensive power beyond their ability to score points. More than any other team, the Judwan focus on finishing games fast via Landslide victories to avoid suffering serious injury. Pros * High Movement * Starts with 1 Dreadball Card * Longest Pass in the Game * Every player can perform Feint Cons * No Guards of Jacks * Average stats * Cannot hurt opposition * Cannot score Bonus Points * No Starting Coaching Dice Tactics Could you Please Move While not capable of doing damage, the Judwan can still move the opposition around. If an enemy is obstructing the 3-point zone, use Feint to pull their attention elsewhere or ideally move them out of the way. There is Only One Your focus with the Judwan is the 3-point zone. You cannot gain bonus points so the 1-pt zones aren't the greatest, so you want your focus to be there. Fortunately this also means you will be able to typically go for a strike from anywhere in that strike zone since you aren't looking for the bonus point which does give you some flexibility. Actually there are Three That being said, if the 3-point zone is heavily obstructed, don't ignore the 1-pt zones. Use the majority of your rush to try and clear the Zone, but if an opening hasn't revealed itself when you have only two actions left, just go for an easy point to earn something. Heck, should the opposition fail to score any points for the entire game, this slow scoring will secure you a landslide victory by the game's end if you remain consistent on it. Get The Ball! If the opposition have the ball on your turn, make effort to steal it off them. Ideally you want a Judwan with A Safe Pair of Hands to attempt it, as this will give them two dice (instead of one) to pick up the ball if it scatters towards them. Once they have it, Pass immediately towards the end zone (preferably to another Judwan) to get the ball away from your line as quickly as possible. Go for the Hail Mary! The Judwan have incredible throwing distance. A mid-range throw is 8 Hexes, while a long-throw is 9-12 hexes long! Once your Judwan start increasing their skill, consider making some long 9+ Hex throws to score some achievements to increase your Dice Generation and even score some extra XP. Player Progress Strikers (S2) Its recommended that the Judwan use the S2 progress table since they have Misdirect (increasing the chances of them choosing their result) and it doesn't hurt if one gains Show Off - just use that player to pass the ball to its teammates or have them score the 1-point shots and gain some fan-checks. Naturally you want your Judwan to grab 3+ Skill and ''Safe Pair of Hands ''to radically increase their ball-handling skills, and even allow some 9+ Hex throws to score some achievements. Lv 4 (S1) Should a Judwan get this high, it may be time to use your Coaching Dice for some extra training and defensive options. You really don't want to loose your pro as it can cripple your team for the rest of the league. Team Progress Starting with No Coaching Dice can hurt the Judwan, so buy an extra dice after each game to help them increase their scoring power. As you gain revenue beyond Coaching dice purchases, look to get an Assistant Coach. Which you buy depends on the League you are in. If facing a lot of Bruisers, a Defensive Coach will help you increase your dodging chances. However if you are face more score-focused teams, consider grabbing 1-2 Cheerleaders and a Support Coach to increase your fan-checks and secure the Man-of-the-Match XP (as well as being able to get some Fans on the pitch to tie up the enemy even more) How to Counter Since the Judwan cannot score bonus points, they are committed to their 3-pt zone. Have 2-3 Keepers instead of the typical 1 can put high pressure on them, while your remaining players take advantage of bonus points to grab 2pt or even 4pt strikes. The difference may be subtle, but it could be enough to secure you a victory.